


give no head, no backstage passes

by theprincessed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Backstage, Banter, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Mark decides to pay a surprise visit to Donghyuck whilst he's on tour with Dream.(Set before the first night ofThe Dream Showin Bangkok - 1st December 2019)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 209





	give no head, no backstage passes

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I didn't expect my first M/H thing to do as well as it did, but I'm very grateful. ♡ This one is a lot sexier lol. Thought of this whilst in work when the Dreamies were in Bangkok.
> 
> Title from _Rock DJ_ by Robbie Williams and I swear it was an accident that I made the fic theme match the title! :')
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

After nearly six hours on an aeroplane and a car journey, Mark shoulders his backpack and pulls the peak of his baseball cap down over his bare face as he's let through security alone. His manager-hyung was nice enough to call ahead to allow him the freedom, although there's still butterflies swirling in his stomach for an entirely different reason. He's done a lot of things in his life already, but never something like this - bold, surprising, hopefully a little _romantic_. He's been so busy lately, but finally he has some time to make up, to breathe, and he can't think of a better person to spend it with.

However, his hopes to arrive entirely unnoticed are dashed as he turns the corner and spots Chenle and Jisung loitering in the arena's corridor, playing a game. Chenle screams in delight as he wins then again when he looks up and sees Mark, his steps stuttering because he really doesn't want anyone to totally blow the surprise.

"Oh my god, hyung! What are you doing here?" he shouts and Mark braces for impact as Chenle runs towards him, Jisung hot on his heels, looking slightly confused.

"Shh!" Mark hisses, but he can't help smiling at the kids' enthusiasm. "I'm here for Donghyuck. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Of course you are," Chenle grins knowingly but Jisung frowns.

"You came on a plane all the way to Bangkok? Bit weird."

Chenle elbows him. "It's called romance, Jisung-ah!"

Mark clears his throat, trying to stop his blush. He wonders if he's being too obvious, too much, if even the kids can guess his motives but Chenle and Jisung seem happy to see him too, so if all else fails he has that at least. Affection blossoms inside his chest and he gives them each a hug, making them promise not to tell Donghyuck he's here until he's found him himself when he pulls away. Chenle mimes zipping his lips and tossing the invisible key over his shoulder and Jisung makes Mark swallow a laugh as he rolls his eyes in reaction.

They tell him that they think Donghyuck might still be in their group waiting room, so Mark decides that's a good place to start. He's so used to walking into rooms where he knows his bandmates will be that he doesn't even think to knock, but regrets it when he opens this door to Jaemin and Jeno making out with each other, already dressed in their stage outfits just like the kids outside.

Maybe 'making out' is a bit strong, but Mark gets flustered anyway, freezing in the doorway to see Jaemin leaning against the table used to do their makeup and Jeno stood between his legs. Their hands are clasped, fidgeting, and they take their sweet time moving away from their press of lips to vaguely glance in the direction of the door. Jeno raises his eyebrows and Jaemin's mouth drops open.

"What are you doing here?" Jeno asks, making a half turn but Jaemin keeps hold of his hands.

"I didn't think it'd be this surprising," Mark mutters shyly, closing the door.

"In case you've forgotten, you're not in Dream anymore, dumbass," Jaemin snorts, finding his voice.

Mark pretends to be offended." Oi! Where's the respect gone, huh? I'm still your elder,"

Jaemin sighs, gesturing at the otherwise empty room. "No one's here, _dumbass-hyung_ ,"

"Do you _want_ me to hit you?" Mark laughs, accepting Jaemin's warm, full-bodied hug when he comes towards him. Jaemin gives the best hugs.

"It'll ruin my makeup so, no,"

"You've done that yourself," Jeno quips, slapping hands with Mark in greeting and pointing at his own mouth.

"Don't be a smartass, babe," Jaemin sighs, smacking him lightly on his ass, "It doesn't suit you,"

Even so, he walks back over to the table and the mirror lined with lightbulbs and picks up a discarded tinted lip balm to replace what Jeno had kissed off. Jeno turns towards Mark after Mark lets him stare at his boyfriend for a moment in silence. He's so enamoured with Jaemin, it's hilarious, even though he knows he's the same with Donghyuck. He never thought there'd be legitimate couples in this boygroup, but here they are. "So what's the real reason you're here?"

"Donghyuck," Mark admits again, feeling a little guilty that almost everyone knows he's here now but not the man himself.

Jaemin gasps dreamily, turning around to face them again. "That's so romantic!"

"Is it?" Jeno asks.

"Is it?" Mark also asks, but just to check because that's what _he_ thought, hoped, but it doesn't mean Donghyuck will.

Jeno puts his arm around Jaemin as he returns to his side and watches his lips as he talks, newly shimmering. "Of course it is. Flying to another country just to surprise your BAE. It's so sweet."

Mark takes too long to get it; too wrapped up in the SuperM project lately to blame for him thinking Jaemin was somehow oddly referring to Baekhyun hyung. "Oh, yeah. Well, I hope he sees it like that."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jeno murmurs, a ghost of a smile on his face as he squeezes Jaemin's waist.

But Jaemin scoffs. "We're always together, so it's not gonna work,"

"It doesn't have to be exactly what he's doing," Jeno argues, tickling Jaemin's side to make him squirm then carefully petting the back of his hair like an apology.

"Okay, I gotta bounce," Mark says in English because they're more likely to listen when he switches so suddenly and he smiles inwardly as they stop bickering to look at him, blinking like they'd forgotten he was in the room. "I need to find Donghyuck before anyone else does."

He leaves his backpack in the waiting room with Jaemin and Jeno so he doesn't have to lug it around with him when he finally gets to his boyfriend. Armed with the other couple's good luck, Mark stops by the bathroom to get his bearings when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He yelps then pouts when he hears a very familiar laugh explode behind him.

"Gotcha!"

"I've been trying to find you!" he exclaims, unimpressed that Donghyuck can stand in the bathroom's doorway, giggling. "How did you even know it was me?"

"Renjunnie saw you talking to Chenle and Jisung and bumped into me coming your way,"

"Oh, for fuck's sake - "

"He tried to stop me," Donghyuck reassures, looking a little chastened. "But obviously I forced him to tell me why and now I'm happy."

Mark smiles, relieved. "Yeah? It was a good surprise?"

"Technically." He cackles when Mark punches his shoulder, riding it smoothly to grab Mark's hand before he can pull it away. He takes a step closer, pitching his voice lower, sincerity sparkling in his dark eyes. "Yes, it's good. I've missed you."

It hits Mark like a punch to the heart instead, painful but also heart-warming. It reminds him that he's not alone in this. "I've missed you too."

Donghyuck squeezes his hand. "I really want to kiss you right now."

Mark glances at his mouth; his makeup beautifully done as always and his stage outfit pristine. It'd be a shame to mess any of it up and face the dangerous risk of the wrath of the noonas they work with for their styling. In the middle of Mark's pondering, he sees mischief cross Donghyuck's face and before he can warn him to think about this, hands grab fistfuls of Mark's hoodie to yank him into the bathroom.

"But we - what about - "

"Let me worry about that," Donghyuck grins at him stumbling along with him. "Just kiss me."

They land against the row of sinks and seem to stop there for a while to kiss as Donghyuck wants. Anyone could walk in because it's the arena's backstage bathroom, but Mark guesses it's that thrill that's starting to get Donghyuck hard so quickly, caged against the sinks by Mark's body overheating. Donghyuck whines impatiently and squeezes Mark's hips when he has to remove his hoodie or look entirely too flushed when they eventually leave. He has nowhere to put it other than the floor or the sinks where it could get wet, so there's only one thing for it.

Mark reaches for the ties on Donghyuck's shirt so he can't dictate anymore and walks backwards into one of the four stalls behind them. Donghyuck's grin says he approves and Mark folds his hoodie onto the top of the toilet so he has both hands free again to cup his boyfriend's face.

"What do you want, sweetheart?"

Donghyuck bites his lip at the term of endearment and leans back against one of the stall walls, his enhanced eyes round and bottomless with need. "Help," he mewls. "Quickly."

Mark holds him in position whilst he feels out the shape of him in his pants, feeling Donghyuck's hand twitch in reaction as he returns the favour to Mark over his sweatpants with much less coordination. The solid growing weight of him makes Mark's mouth water and he wonders if Donghyuck has grown more since he last spent a significant amount of time with him because now that he's slumped here there's barely any difference between them again. Donghyuck loves teasing him about their heights, but his hips say he isn't bothered about joking around right now as they buck towards Mark's palm, massaging firmly.

"Don't wanna come," he pouts, trapping Mark's hand between them anyway as he squeezes Mark's ass over his clothes. "Too soon - Dream - five person unit."

Mark giggles at the repetition that he'll be killed by their staff, but takes pity on him, kissing his neck down low so he's not touching his makeup. "Need more?"

Donghyuck nods frantically and it's a big ego boost when Mark hears him inhale sharply as he slowly gets down on his knees. Thankfully, it's cleaner than a public bathroom and he enjoys peeling Donghyuck's white pants from his legs to pool at his black boots. Mark would like to mouth at him through his briefs to tease a bit extra, but he knows they have several wardrobe changes throughout their concert and wants no one important to know what they've been doing, so he pulls the briefs off too. Donghyuck's tanned skin contrasts beautifully against his white outfit.

"So gorgeous," he mutters appreciatively, taking his boyfriend's cock in hand.

Suddenly, he wants to touch himself whilst he does this and Donghyuck nods when he watches Mark wriggle his dick from his sweatpants, clothes bunched under his balls. Mark breathes across the head of the cock in front of him as he revels in their differences, his fingers fluttering over his foreskin in a way that mirrors how Donghyuck likes to tease him; Mark's hand now gliding freely along all of Donghyuck's cut cock. If Mark was sat on top of him, he'd put their erections together and let Donghyuck feel the rhythm of his cockhead peeking from his foreskin as he rolls his hips, but he settles for making him watch Mark jerk off as he licks him wet. 

Skin velvet-smooth and warm, everything about him is inviting to Mark and he focuses so much on Donghyuck that his hand on his dick soon slows into nothing as he swirls the flat of his tongue over the slit in Donghyuck's cock. Gripping Mark by the shoulders, he whines between clenched lips and knocks Mark's cap to the floor in response so he can sink his fingers into black hair instead.

The touch of Donghyuck's hands to his scalp sends a shiver ricocheting down Mark's spine and he closes his mouth around the cock in his fist properly to suck him in. Donghyuck's answering moan loudly reverberates in the stall and Mark knows he should tell him to keep quiet, but he loves his noises so much that he just hums and pushes forward, letting Donghyuck feel the vibration in his throat as he moves up and down, cock shiny with his spit.

When Mark slides the hand around Donghyuck a little lower, he finds his balls heavy and he rolls his palm beneath them in time to his quick sucking. Donghyuck is close, so Mark slows on purpose and feels a sharp tug to his ears in displeasure. He blinks upwards with fake innocence to Donghyuck not even looking at him, head thrown back on the stall wall, his Adam's apple bobbing with a dry mouth and his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. Mark tastes salt as Donghyuck's pink cockhead drools precome and Mark has to choose between his dick and making the most of Donghyuck out of his mind in anticipation for the drop, Mark's hands falling everywhere.

It's an easy choice and he stays with Donghyuck, rubbing his fingers behind his balls to press into his perineum, so near to his ass. Mark wishes he'd brought his backpack after all, thinking about the lube in there. Ordinarily he wouldn't push it, but Donghyuck is melting into the wall and turning himself into sweaty knots as he fights unravelling. He always fights it at first, until Mark gives him enough that he can't resist letting go.

"Please!" he whines when Mark pulls off for a moment, taking a breather and to wet his finger. "Please, baby - come on,"

"Easy," Mark says fondly, still working his length. "I've got you - you can let go."

He lifts Donghyuck's cock to kiss sloppily at his balls then swallows him down to meet his fingers to hear him hide a scream in his shirt sleeve whilst his other hand slides between the cleft of his ass to circle a finger around his hole. Donghyuck's hips shudder violently over and over and Mark chokes a little, his belly tightening at Donghyuck beginning to use him wildly, palms flat to his ears instead of tugging on them as Mark tightly sneaks his fingertip inside him to the second knuckle. He knows it was unexpected and he can't reach anything like that, but sometimes just the promise is enough and he groans as Donghyuck moans too, high and fast and unrestrained, his dick getting impossibly harder in Mark's throat before he faintly tastes his come upon his release.

Donghyuck twitches through it like it hurts and a shivery noise passes his lips when Mark lets his dick slip from his mouth and he takes his finger away. He feels Donghyuck's legs trembling on the comedown from where his sweaty hand remains in Mark's hair and presses his face to his hot thighs as the urge to laugh bubbles in his chest. Donghyuck breaks into a giggle before him.

"Mmm - that was definitely a surprise." He sounds like he's preening and Mark looks up at him to see his eyes are closed, still enjoying the high. "You haven't sucked me off like that in months."

Mark feels a whisper of guilt briefly wash over him. "Really? Sorry. I missed it y'know. Missed _you_."

Donghyuck blinks his eyes open to click his tongue at his boyfriend. "Shut up. We chose this life. We just gotta make the most of it when we can. Like flying six hours for dick."

"I hope it's more romantic than that."

"Oh it is!" Mark senses he's being made fun of before Donghyuck says it. "I've _never_ actually had a boy get on an aeroplane because he missed my dick that much! I've obviously been on your mind all the time."

"Asshole," Mark grumbles.

"That too." Donghyuck smirks. Suddenly, his eyes and voice soften and he plays with Mark's right ear, soothing. "Speaking of, want me to do something about that?"

He gestures at Mark's cock, flagging slightly in neglect but not enough to tuck it away and ignore, but he shakes his head and points at the toilet paper beside Donghyuck. "Just hand me some of that."

Donghyuck frowns at him in curiosity, but he knows his actions will explain it, so he licks his palm to wet it then rests his forehead on Donghyuck's left bare thigh. Mark cups the wad of paper given to him over the head of his dick to save on things getting messy and returns to jerking off. Donghyuck stays unusually pliant and only touches Mark when he feels his lips on his thigh, fingers scratching at Mark's nape as he sucks unseen bruises into Donghyuck's skin. Gloriously tanned and long, his thighs are one of Mark's favourite parts of his body and it keeps his sounds muffled as his hand strips his dick fast until eventually he soaks the paper and sags against Donghyuck's legs.

"I'm gonna feel these when I'm on stage," he says about the red marks that will turn purple tomorrow.

Mark kisses one gently to hear him hiss. "Sorry. Guess I was making up for lost time."

As they get dressed, Donghyuck takes some more toilet paper from the roll to blot the sweat from his face. It's a good job he's the type to sweat on stage too and that they always use quality products on their faces. Ideally, he'd like to not be wearing any because it's easier, but he'll admit that he looks good for sure. Mark gets to his feet and tries to forget about his achy knees as he chastely kisses Donghyuck's thoughtful expression.

"Will you watch us side-stage?" he asks, a little cautious.

"Absolutely." Mark nods. "Can't miss an opportunity to see my favourite man in action."

Donghyuck looks more pleased about that than he did about the blowjob and they're about to unlock the stall door when the bathroom door screeches open instead. They look at each other and hold their breath.

"Haechan-ah?" Renjun calls. "Mark hyung? Are you guys in here?" Mark debates just staying silent until he leaves, but Donghyuck pushes past him and opens the stall to peer around the door with a big grin. Renjun rolls his eyes. "Oh, there you are. Are you decent?"

"If you count getting suck - "

Mark shoves his boyfriend backwards and fights the urge to blush furiously. At least Renjun didn't catch them at it. "Yes!" he interrupts hurriedly, opening the door fully like Renjun needs proof he's telling the truth. "Hi, Renjun! Long time no see. Of course we're decent."

Renjun looks like he's well aware of what they've been doing and wants to die because of the knowledge. Instead, he nods. "Mark hyung." He looks past him then at Donghyuck who's sitting on the toilet seat with legs spread and a gormless expression like he hasn't the strength to move. Mark might feel the compliment if he wasn't being deliberately annoying. "Haechan, we need to start making our way up in five minutes."

"Yep, okay," Donghyuck nods, waving him away. "I'll be there. And so will Mark. He's coming to watch us at the side of the stage."

Renjun brightens at that and Mark will have to buy him food or a drink before he leaves because he's been such a trooper. "Cool. See you out there."

Once he's gone, Donghyuck rubs his hands on both of Mark's arms. "I'm really glad you're here."

"Ditto. I'm gonna stay overnight and fly back tomorrow, so you can have me all to yourself tonight." Mark smiles, snatching one last kiss before they leave the bathroom and cross their fingers no one above their members will guess what they've been doing. On the walk back to the group waiting room, Mark remembers. "Oh, guess what? I caught Jeno and Jaemin making out earlier."

Instead of being scandalised or impressed by his boyfriend busting them, Donghyuck rolls his eyes and sighs heavily. "Really? You must be the last one then because everyone else has already caught them."

"What? Are you joking?"

"Nah, they're not subtle, are they?" he shrugs and although Mark is disturbed, this feels like he never left Donghyuck's side, gossiping about their friends. "In fact, Jaemin told me recently that imo caught them by accident at the dorms. He had his hand down Jeno's pants and everything,"

"I leave and things turn to shit," Mark says, shocked.

"Yeah, our special Mark," Donghyuck laughs in a baby talk voice, teasing him.

"Yours."

Donghyuck pokes him in the chest. "Yeah and don't you forget it."

As he fondly watches him twirl away and get hyped for the concert, Mark doesn't think he ever could forget Donghyuck in a hurry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/theprincessed) @theprincessed - Come chat to me (seriously, I need more kpop friends lol). :)


End file.
